Titanic II Flying Again
by awtrfan4eva
Summary: Jack lives. Him and Rose continue their romance:). Please Read and Review!! Thanks xoxo
1. Never Let Go

Note: I do not own these characters; they are property of the people who made the movie "Titanic"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I love you Jack," Rose said, as she felt her body tremble with coldness that the water below her provided. She felt Jack's hand slowly take hold of hers. "Don't you do that," He started, taking a deep breath of cold air, "Don't you say your good-byes. Not yet.do you understand me?" "I'm so cold," "You're going to get out of this.You're going to go on. You'll make lots of babies, and watch them grow. You're going to die an old, old lady- warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night," He said trembling along with his one and only love. "I can't feel my body," Rose replied, closing her eyes for a moment, hoping that the sharp pains she felt would go away. But when they didn't, she opened them again, to see Jack struggling to get his hand up on the door she was laying on. "Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you," He took a long breath, as it was getting harder and harder to do so without the extra time taken, "And I'm thankful for that Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor.Promise me you'll survive.that you'll never give up.no matter what happens.no matter how hopeless.promise me now Rose.and never let go of that promise." "I promise," Rose replied, through the tears she felt inside. Her body couldn't find the strength to cry them, but she felt them inside. "Never let go," "I promise Jack. And I'll never let go,"  
  
After that, Jack and Rose talked a little bit, but the cold started to eat away more and more at their bodies, and they talked no more. At least, not until Rose heard the lifeboat coming towards her. She glanced down at Jack, whose eyes were closed. "Jack," She said, touching his shoulder with her free hand. At first he did not respond, but then when she said his name again, a faint groan came from his lips. "Jack! There's a boat," She said, shaking him harder "Rose." He said, in the lightest and most quiet voice Rose had ever heard. "Get on the boat.never let go." "Jack, Jack!" She said, forcing him to open his eyes. With all the movement going on, the person steering the lifeboat's eyes were directed to their spot. "Is anyone alive out there?!" He yelled, and Rose and Jack together groaned as loud as they could. The boat came over to them and everyone on board helped to get Jack aboard, because he couldn't himself. Once they were on the boat, the crew members offered them each their coats, and the one blanket that was already on the boat. It was suggested by some that the two should get as close together as possible, for body heat. The two did so, and slept 'till dawn. 


	2. We made it

Chapter 2  
  
When Rose first awoke, on the boat, she wasn't quite sure where she was. But when she looked beside her and saw Jack, peacefully curled up with a green-plaid blanket wrapped around him. When they had first gotten on the boat, Jack, Rose and four of the crew-members were the only ones on it. Now there were four other people along with them. There was a young woman, probably five years younger than Rose. She looked as if she was probably in third class, along with Jack. She was not sleeping; she looked as if it was impossible for her to. There were dark circles underneath her pretty blue eyes, yet her eyes were as wide as they could get. For a second Rose and she stared at each other, but Rose's eye-contact broke when she felt Jack's arm move onto hers.  
  
"Jack!" She yelled, kissing his lips gently  
  
"Rose," He started, wiping his eyes. He too did not realize where he was "What."  
  
"Shh.We survived Jack! We made it," She said, smiling widely as Jack sat up. He stared around for a second, when the memory from the night before came back to him. First came the drawing of Rose, then the time spent in the car.The iceberg.Rose coming to rescue him.Sinking.Cold.  
  
"We made it," He repeated, not believing it himself. "Wait my drawings."  
  
"Jack, that doesn't matter! What matters is that we're both alive, and together. I'm getting off with you," She said, as she said the night before  
  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"Yes, I love you Jack." She said, stroking his hair with her fingers.  
  
"Rose.I won't be able to give you diamonds and fancy clothes or anything. I can't give you a big house, or a."  
  
"No, I don't want that. I want you, and only you Jack."  
  
"I don't know how we're going to do this."  
  
"We'll find a way," She said, as Jack leaned in for a passionate kiss. This kiss was cut short by the voice of one of the crew members steering the boat.  
  
"Alright now, everyone listen up!" He said, as if there were a thousand people in front of him, when there were only six. "We don't have many things to eat, but because there are so few of you," He said, thinking for a second, "Since there are only 6 of you, the rations will be fairly normal. Also, we aren't sure how long it will take us to get to New York.but we assure you, you will get there eventually. That is all," He finished  
  
"This might be a while," Jack said, directing his comment to Rose  
  
"How long?"  
  
"It depends probably. We were supposed to get there Tuesday, and it'll probably take double, or triple the time to get there now that we have to manually take us there."  
  
"I hope it doesn't take too long." Rose replied. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the young woman she had been looking at earlier staring at her. She then realized she had seen her face somewhere before. On the ship! She was the woman who had been beside her when the ship was going under. She had no one with her, she was all alone. "Jack, that woman there.Does she look familiar to you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"No reason," She replied, as she got up and sat down next to her. 


	3. Remembering the IceBerg

Chapter 3  
  
Rose sat down next to the woman. The woman seemed afraid, at first. But then once Rose spoke she seemed less timid.  
  
"Hello," She said, smiling weakly. The woman continued to stare at her, as if Rose was a foreign creature. "What's your name?"  
  
"Mary." She replied, in a quiet voice. Meanwhile, Jack was asking the crew members some questions about rations, etc. Rose was interested in Mary, for some reason she did not know. The way she was so mysterious, yet she seemed to have an interest in Rose as well. So, Rose continued the conversation.  
  
"Did you." Rose started, thinking for a second about how she was to phrase what she wanted to ask her, "Did you know anyone who."  
  
"My fiancée, he die." She replied, with a French accent. "And my mama, I do not know where is she,"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find her," Rose said in a somewhat comforting tone. "I'm sorry about your fiancée-But do you know that he's gone for sure? Maybe he got rescued."  
  
"No, when I get on the boat, we go past him. He's lying in water, eyes shut,"  
  
"Oh," She replied, feeling sorry for the young girl, who seemed all alone "I'm Rose."  
  
"I see, please to be meeting you, Rose," She said, as she then smiled and turned away.  
  
Rose headed over to where Jack sat, staring at the water below him. She thought, for a moment, of the night before. The love, the passion.It was amazing how it could feel like so long ago. So much had happened since then. She remembered the iceberg clearly; Jack and she had been outside when it happened. No one knew it would lead to so many lives lost.They couldn't have known. Jack looked up for a moment, to see Rose staring down at him  
  
"Am I interesting?" He asked, as Rose sat down, leaning against his chest.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Me too," He said, smiling and brushing a piece of hair behind Rose's ear  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Lat night, the sinking.That water was so cold."  
  
"I was thinking about what you said to me, before the boat came. That I couldn't give up. You saved me, Jack. If you hadn't told me that I don't think I'd be here."  
  
"Don't talk like that Rose,"  
  
"It's true. I love you so much Jack. When I.When I thought you had left me I wanted to die myself. When I heard your voice again, it was like I got this energy I thought I'd never feel again." The two kissed, and they didn't stop for a while. They didn't care who was watching. 


	4. Rose Dawson

Chapter 4  
  
Within a few days, Jack and Rose's lifeboat docked at New York City. The two saw Cal had made it, unfortunately. Rose tried to hide her face with the plaid blanket supplied by that very man, but did not succeed. Cal proceeded toward the couple with a sly look on his face.  
  
"Hello, my peach," He said, taking the blanket off of Rose's body, "my dear, you look absolutely dreadful! Come on then, we must go get you cleaned up---" He took Rose's hand, but she quickly let go.  
  
"No, Cal, I'm going with Jack!"  
  
"What a silly thing to say," He said, chuckling, "Of course you're not, now come along---"  
  
"She said no," Jack said, leading Rose to another part of the landing. The two never saw hide nor hair of Cal again.  
  
That night, a young man from the crew approached Jack and Rose, asking their names. Jack replied truthfully, and Rose thought about it for a while, before answering "Rose Dawson". When the man left, Jack asked Rose about it.  
  
"Ro---" He started, before being interrupted by a man plowing past him, "Rose, why'd you do that?"  
  
"What, did you mind?" she replied, smiling. Jack looked confused, but smiled as well.  
  
"Rose---You know that I can't give you pretty clothes or a big, diamond ring, or any ring. But I love you and---" He bent down on one knee, rain pouring on his one face. People started to stare, wondering if he was indeed doing what they thought he was, "Well, will you marry me?" Rose's face lit up like a million fireflies. Even though it was cold, wet and dark, it seemed to be the most beautiful night she had ever seen.  
  
"Of course, Jack!" She screamed, bringing Jack to his feet and kissing his face countless times. He kissed her back, and felt the tap of a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, to see an older man standing there, smiling. He held out his hand to Jack, and inside it there was a small box.  
  
"What's this?" Jack asked, taking the box.  
  
"My wife gave me this ring before the ship sank. I want you young couple to have it. Take good care of it, please," the man said, as he began to walk away  
  
"Mister, I---I can't take this,"  
  
"Please, young man. Don't you want your pretty sweetheart to have something on her finger, to symbolize your love?" Jack thought about it, smiled, and then opened the box. The ring was beautiful, even more beautiful than the one provided by Cal. It was gold, with three diamonds along the front. Jack and Rose thanked the man profusely. Jack then took the ring out of its box and placed it ever-so-carefully on his darling's finger. It shone so bright it seemed everyone in the world could see. Who knows, maybe they could. 


	5. You have to let me draw you

Chapter 5  
  
Two nights later, Rose and Jack headed to an emergency shelter area set up for the survivors of Titanic. Rose then took off the jacket provided by Cal, and heard something fall out of it with a clang. She glanced at the floor, and her jaw dropped. It was the necklace! Jack heard the noise too, and came over to where Rose was sitting.  
  
"Jack---look," she said, stunned  
  
"Wow! I'd have thought it would have sunk with the rest of the things---"  
  
"No--- this was Cal's jacket---he put the jacket on me!" She said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So what---what do you want to do with it?"  
  
"Well, we could--- Jack, why don't we sell it!"  
  
"Rose, it's your own necklace---"  
  
"From Cal," She said, "We can make a lot of money out of this! That way we can have a nice wedding, and a nice house and---"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm positive" She added with a smile. Over the next couple days, the couple went and sold it for $120,00.00 American.  
  
After all of the loose ends of the Titanic were done, Rose and Jack were happy to put it behind them. Although it was something they could never forget, they didn't want to have it stall their lives.  
  
"This is so beautiful," Rose said, as she felt Jack's hand take hold of hers as they walked along the sandy beach, "it's like something out of a romance novel--- everything's perfect," She added with a smile  
  
"Yeah---" Jack replied, as he stopped suddenly and a sly grin crept across his face  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rose, you--- you have to let me draw you!"  
  
"Jack---! I couldn't---"  
  
"Why not? Here, look- right over there, by that big rock, go over by there,"  
  
"Jack, I couldn't!"  
  
"You said it was beautiful right? The air's beautiful, the water's beautiful and you're beautiful so it'll make the most beautiful drawing!" He added a kiss to sweeten his speech. Rose smiled, and headed over toward the rock with waves crashing against it.  
  
"Where do you want me to go?"  
  
"Umm--- Over there, yeah- on top there. Do you want me to help you up?"  
  
"I think I can manage, thank you," Rose said playfully. Jack smiled, and took out his fresh notebook and pencil. His other notebook, pencils, and drawings had been lost in the Atlantic, along with the drawing of Rose wearing the Heart of the Ocean. Once Jack started drawing Rose again, he couldn't stop. His hand drew and drew and drew. He couldn't help it; it was his love-it was his passion. Rose enjoyed being drawn also, and watching her love's eyes light up whenever his hand hit the paper. Their love was a match made in heaven. 


End file.
